


One more dance

by MamaMcCallMe



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMcCallMe/pseuds/MamaMcCallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve's lips escaped a quiet sigh, as he remembered the days where Bucky had tried to talk him into going on a double date with him, take girls dancing, and he always did everything with a rather cheeky smirk, which Steve really began to miss.<br/>Though when he remembered these days, he got an idea. It was probably not the best, but it was at least worth a try. "JARVIS? Could you please play some swing music from the 40's?", he asked after a moment of hesitation, ignoring the confused look Natasha gave him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceofBadassery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofBadassery/gifts).



> English is not my first language, so I apologize, if I should've made any mistakes.

It's been a while now since Bucky was living in the tower with the Avengers and had gained most of his memories back. But he was still quiet, mostly keeping away from the team, except for the times he was joining Steve in the living room, just sitting in an arm chair and starring at the ground, or whenever Natasha simply leaned against him during movie nights. Steve was surprised that his best friend even let her braid his hair, whenever she seemed to be bored.  
But it'd be a lie, if Steve would say that he wasn't still worried. He wasn't acting like the Bucky he used to know, not even in the slightest way.  
It was one of these days where Steve, Bucky and Natasha were sitting in the living room, no one was saying a word, while they all did different things. Steve was drawing, while Natasha studied some files and Bucky's head rested in her lap.  
The blond looked up from his sketchbook to glance over at his best friend. Even though he seemed to feel at ease around Natasha, he never really seemed to be happy, he always had that… absent look and there was no real emotion in his expression. 

Steve's lips escaped a quiet sigh, as he remembered the days where Bucky had tried to talk him into going on a double date with him, take girls dancing, and he always did everything with a rather cheeky smirk, which Steve really began to miss.  
Though when he remembered these days, he got an idea. It was probably not the best, but it was at least worth a try. "JARVIS? Could you please play some swing music from the 40's?", he asked after a moment of hesitation, ignoring the confused look Natasha gave him. "Of course, Sir", the AI replied and a couple seconds later there was already music to be heard.  
Bucky frowned a lithe at the familiar tunes, but it still took him a moment until he got up and simply pulled Natasha with him, who made a surprised noise, while she dropped her files on the couch, before she found herself in his arms. Once she looked up at him, seeing a spark in his eyes and his smirk, she sighed and shook her head a little. "Not that again…" But before she could even try to get away from him, he was already spinning her around. And who was she to interrupt it, when it obviously helped to finally get James back to behave more like his old self? So she willingly danced with him, even let him lift her up for some of the trickier lifting figures. 

Steve couldn't help but grin widely at the sight he had. Now that was definitely the Bucky he used to know and it made him happy to see the other man so carefree again, and also happy. They both made it look so easy, like they were already used to dancing together. "Did you guys dance before?", he asked at Natasha's exclamation, who nodded in response, with a quiet chuckle, when Bucky lifted her up, so she was sitting on his hips for a moment, before he let her back down again. "He liked to force me to dance with him back in Russia. Well, when there was the chance for us to do it."  
James smirked at that and teasingly spun her around a couple times for her answer. "I didn't force you. You willingly agreed to dance with me, because you simply couldn't say no to my charm." While Natasha only rolled her eyes at him, it caught Steve a title off guard to hear Bucky answer with more than just one or two words, like he had done it the past weeks. But as soon as he was over it, he began to smirk again, just leaning back in the arm chair, he was sitting in, and continuing to watch them.  
Once the song came to an end, Bucky pulled the Russian close, bowing low with her in his arms and simply staying in that position as he looked into her eyes, a smile constantly spreading his lips. "Remind me to dance with you more often again."  
Natasha reached up to cup his cheeks in her hands, then pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "You'll have to use your so called charm to achieve that, big guy", she countered teasingly, but since he was giving her that goofy grin she knew too well, it was obvious that he was well aware of the fact that it wouldn't be too difficult to get what he wanted.


End file.
